Sobre o Motivo Pelo Qual Dean Bebe
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Estou comemorando. - disse, mas sua voz não tinha uma entonação feliz. ' - Destiel, sempre.


**Sobre o Motivo Pelo Qual Dean Bebe  
**

_Dean... - chamou, sem ter certeza que ele estava mesmo lhe ouvindo. - Deeaan! - e cutucou-lhe as costelas, fazendo o loiro virar-se para ele com os olhos vermelhos.

_Cas? - ele não parecia acreditar que o anjo estava ali.

Castiel tombou a cabeça, olhando para o caçador para logo depois desviar os olhos azuis para o copo de Whisky que tinha na frente do outro.

_Por que está sempre bêbado, Dean? - ainda não o olhava, encarava a garrafa que repousava ao lado do copo, pensando que Dean seria mais feliz se não bebesse tanto.

_Ora, Cas! - e bebeu um gole do copo antes de continuar. - Meu irmão está caçando em outra cidade, tem milhares de mulheres no bar da esquina que adoraria passar a noite comigo e eu matei três dêmonios hoje... - disse ele.

_O que isso tem haver? - perguntou incerto, sentando-se ao lado dele.

_Estou comemorando. - disse, mas sua voz não tinha uma entonação feliz.

_Não parece, Dean. - disse o anjo, sentindo os dedos formigarem. - Você deveria estar sorrindo, já que está... Comemorando.

_Nah. - fez, engolindo mais um pouco do líquido escuro. - Você está me confundindo com o Sam, ele que é espalhafatoso, ele é quem ri do nada.

_Você... Não devia beber tanto, Dean. - opinou encarando o loiro que, meio torto, tentava ficar em pé.

_Nah. - fez de novo, finalmente conseguindo se firmar o suficiente. - Eu vou te contar um segredo, Cas.

O anjo levantou-se quando Dean o chamou com o dedo pra que ele se aproximasse.

_O que? - perguntou, achando que estava perto o suficiente, já que se chegasse mais para frente o loiro com certeza reclamaria, falando sobre o espaço pessoal que ele não deveria invadir.

Ao contrário do que pensou, viu Dean se aproximar dele, os dedos trêmulos aproximaram-se com lentidão de seus ombros e alí repousaram, fazendo desenhos imaginários, que apenas o caçador sabia o que era.

_Qual o segredo, Dean?

O loiro deu um risinho abafado e tentou dar mais um passo, falhando quando tropeçou nas próprias pernas, agarrando-se com força no sobretudo do anjo para não cair.

_Puxa, Cas! - disse ele, os olhos arregalados encaravam o chão. - Já pensou o que aconteceria com a minha cara linda se eu tivesse caído? - e riu de si mesmo.

Castiel mordeu os lábios, achando que aquele era o som mais lindo que tinha ouvido, em toda a face da Terra.

_Dean. - chamou, vendo os olhos enevoados dele encontrarem os seus.

_O que foi, Cas? - ele perguntou, a voz um pouco enrrolada.

_Qual o segredo? - perguntou curioso.

_O segredo?... O segredo é que... - encarou os olhos azuis na expectativa, pensou bem no que diria e resolveu guardar para si. - O segredo é que eu não consigo me arrastar até a cama... Será que você pode...?

O anjo pareceu desapontado e Dean teve vontade de levantar-lhe a face e dizer que estava completamente apaixonado, mas não foi o que fez, era covarde demais para admitir isso em voz alta, ainda mais na companhia da pessoa, ou melhor, anjo que tinha seu coração.

_Claro. - o ouviu responder.

Sentiu-se deitar no colchão macio, a cabeça girava e ele olhou para Castiel mais um momento.

_Você fica até eu dormir?

_E-Eu... Sempre fico, Dean. - respondeu o anjo e o caçador sorriu.

_Isso... Me deixa tranquilo, Cas... - e então fez sinal com os dedos para que o anjo chegasse mais perto.

Castiel se aproximou, olhando dentro dos olhos enevoados do loiro, pensou que ele lhe pediria algo, mas não. O caçador passou a língua pelos lábios e quando estava quase encostando a boca na do outro, suspirou.

_Boa noite, Cas. - disse a voz rouca. - Eu... Sinto muito por tudo... E em resposta a sua pergunta... Eu bebo porque o álcool me dá coragem o suficiente para não afastar você de mim... - disse e o anjo tombou a cabeça para o lado, não entendendo. - Eu gosto... Quando você invade meu espaço e respira o meu ar.

_Anjos não precisam respirar, Dean. - retrucou o anjo e o caçador sorriu.

_É... Você tem razão, anjos não respiram. - e fechou os olhos, mergulhando na escuridão.

* * *

**N/a: **Então é... Quero review *puppy eyes*


End file.
